A liquid cosmetic such as a foundation has been housed in a cosmetic container such as a compact. The cosmetic container has a container body and a lid, and an elastic body for holding a liquid cosmetic is housed in the container body. As the elastic body for holding a cosmetic, conventionally, a soft sponge such as a polyethylene foam or a polyurethane foam has been used. In recent years, as an elastic body for holding a cosmetic having a stable maintenance property of a cosmetic, a polyether urethane foam has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
According to the polyether polyurethane foam, a liquid cosmetic existing on the surface of the foam can be easily adhered to a puff and the like. Since the foam has a cell structure, when a liquid cosmetic is incorporated into the foam, the liquid cosmetic is held in cells of the foam. Accordingly, the liquid cosmetic cannot be easily taken out to the outside of the foam by means of a puff and the like. The polyether polyurethane foam therefore has a disadvantage such that the liquid cosmetic which is not taken out from the foam remains in the foam in a large amount. Furthermore, since the polyurethane foam is not a fiber but a foam having a urethane bond, and has a large surface area as a whole, the foam is low in light fastness, and is apt to be yellowed by sunlight and the like. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the foam causes lowering in product value.